Ice Marraige
by SparklyColours
Summary: To biuld a new noble clan two certain ice wielders will have to get married. HitsugayaXrukia. if you like Momo you might not want to read this, its sort of against her.
1. Chapter 1

All of this is happening after the winter war, Toshiro and Ichigo killed Azien.

**Meeting Hall**

" That is the end of the meeting." Said the captain-commander.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki I need to speak to you."

All the other captains left and the meeting hall was empty except for two captins

And the commander. " Central 46 would like to speak to you two and I will go with

you." Commander said. "do you have any idea why they wish to speak to us?" asked

Captain Hitsugaya. " No I do not." Commander said, "lets go." Then the three left using

flash step.

**Central 46 Chambers**

One of the wise men in the chambers spoke out "Ah, you are finally here."

"what would like to discuss with us?" asked Byakuya. The wise man spoke

" As you know during the winter war the Kuchiki clan was the only noble clan to

Send reinforcements to us. If another war comes in the future they cannot be the

Only noble clan to do so." He pause to let the words sink in to the three in front of him.

"We have decided that the Yoruichi Shihouin will be the Shihouin leader once again. So that

Gives us two noble clans. As you know the Shiba clan is no longer with since they left." He paused

Once more to let th words sink in. "Now the reason we need to talk to you is because the Kuchiki clan

Is the strongest noble clan and you, Captain Hitsugaya, are the youngest captain, so you are still

Growing stronger .Captain Hitsugaya _will _marry Captian Kuchiki's younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

Looking at Captian Kuchiki, the wise man speaks "And there will be no objections." The wise man stops speaking to let the words sink in.

Finish

I kno its short but I wanted to leave it like a cliffhanger. Please review. I wil write the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toshiros POV**

'_What! Im getting married with Rukia!? We barely even speak to each other.' I thought to myself._

**Byakuyas POV**

'_It could have been someone worse. I wonder how she will react to this news'thought Byakuya._

**Normal POV**

"I suggest you get to know Rukia before you get married, Captain Hitsugaya, knowing that you two

Havent really had any real conversations." Said the wise man. " yes you should, if Rukia gets to knowYou

she will be comfortable around you." Said Byakuya. '_He is handling this better than I thought he Would, _

_in fact both of them are, impressive.' _Thought the wise man. " You must not tell anyone else about this,

only Rukia may know, I don't care which one of you tells her but only you must know. Once the new clan

house is ready we will inform all of Soul Society, understood." Says the wise man. "hai." They both said.

"I will be the one informing Rukia about this." Says Byakuya. "okay, make sure you tell her not to tell any

One." Says the wise man. Byakuya merely nods. " I wont speak of this to anyone." Says the captian-

Commander. Everyone looks at him forgotton that he was here. " Is that all?" Captain Hitsugaya asks.

"Yes that is all. You may leave." The three leave.

**Outside the central 46 **

"I will be going." The the commander . "I will go and tell Rukia." Says Byakuya. Captian Hitsugaya nods.

**Rukia**

Rukia just finished training when a hell butterfly_**(is that right, hell butterfly)**_ comes. The butterfly lands

On Rukias hand and waits for the message to end. '_Hmm, ni-sama wants me to have dinner with me_,

_Probably needs to tell me something, I wonder about what'_ thought Rukia. She flash steps to the

Kuchiki manor. She goes to the dining room where she finds Byakuya with some tea on the table.

"Ni-sama." Rukia says as she bows. "Rukia I need to speak to you about something." Says Byakuya.

She nods. "Central 46 has decided to make a new noble clan and they had decided that you will

Get married." Byakuya says while observing her reaction. She is surprised. "married? To who, ni-sama?"

Ask Rukia. " You will be getting married to Captain Hitsugaya. Rukia you must not tell anyone about this

Untill central 46 allows." Byakuya says. "okay ni-sama." She stills looks surprised, I cant blame she was

Just told she is getting married. " Rukia try to become friends with him before everyone knows and you

Get married, like that you will know him better." Says Byakuya as if is talking about weather not his

Sisters future. "Hai, ni-sama" "that is all, you may go." Rukia gets up and bows and exits.

**Toshiro**

"captain!" yells Rangiku. "what do want Matsumoto?" " Aww, captian lighten up, anyways why did the

Captian-commander want to speak to you and Captian Kuchiki?"asks Rangiku.

"That is none of your concern, now excuse me I need to go somewhere." Says Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro leaves thinking about how to become friends with Rukia. '_Hmm, she is in squad 13, maybe_

_I should visit'_ and with that thought he goes to squad 13.

**Squad 13**

"Captain, drink your medicine." Rukia says as if she is talking to a child. " But Rukia it taste disgusting!"

Whined Captain Ukitake. " I don't care, now drink your medicine unless you want me to tell Captain

Unohana." Rukia says. Captain Ukitake pouts before he finally takes his medicine. Then Captain

Ukitake says " Shiro-chan, what brings you here?" A vein pops out when the nickname was mentioned.

"I thought Id come and visit." He says. "and perfect timing too." Says Captian Ukitake. Captain Hitsugaya

Merely raises an eyebrow. " captain Ukitake swallow your pills,and good evening to you captain

Hitsugaya." Says Rukia thinking back to what her brother told her. Captain Ukitake pouts and drinks

His water and with that his pills go down. '_they have a strong relationship, I know that Ukitake is like_

_A father to her'_ thinks Captain Hitsugaya. "Well I need to get going now. Bye Rukia, bye Lil Shiro." Says

Captain Ukitake . " stop calling me that." Says captain Hitsugaya, while Ukitake just laughs. " umm…"

Rukia says not knowing what to say. " I am assuming your brother told you." States Captain Hitsugaya.

"yes he did, umm…, can we talk so we to know each other more, Captain Hitsugaya?"ask Rukia. "yes"

Says Captian Hitsugaya. They decide to take a walk anround seireitei . "do you know why they chose us,

Captain Hitsugaya?" ask Rukia. " no and Kuchiki call me Toshiro." Says Toshiro.

Rukia was taken back by what he said but quickly responded "ok, then you can call me Rukia." Says

Rukia. " alright, Rukia. Now why don't we sit and get to know each other?" Toshiro says.

For the rest of the day they talked and they were able to make each other laugh. When they had to

Leave both had one thought that was the same _' maybe this wont be so bad'._

**Two weeks later**

Everyone noticed that both ice wielders were acting very happy these couple of weeks but no

one said anything, well almost no one.

**Meeting hall **

Ichigo was thinking why has Rukia been so happy these weeks. Then when Renji comes over he asks

Renji, "yo renji, do you have any idea why Rukia is so happy?" "no I don't" says Renji.

"tsk..what kind of childhood friend are you." Says ichigo. "a better one than you, strawberry!" Renji

Says back. "what was that, pineapple!" Ichigo and Renji continued argueing having know idea that their

Beloved ice princess is getting married to the ice prince except for a couple of people, but what the

Others don't know at all is that they are starting to grow feelings for each other.

"idiots" mutters Toshiro as he walks by them. " what did you say" scream ichigo and renji at the same

Time. " will you two stop, your giving me a headache." Says Rukia surprising ichigo and renji .

"um, Kuchiki-san?" ask a seated officer of the second squad. Everyone turns to see why a seated officer

Is in the meeting hall. Toshiro still next to Rukia, ichigo and renji is wondering what he wants with rukia.

Byakuya and the captain-commander are both thinking I wonder how Captain Hitsugaya will react.

"yes, may I help you?" asks Rukia, knowing full well that everyone in the meeting hall is listening.

"umm, well you see I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" says the seated officer with

A blush on his face. "oh." Says rukia "well you se-" she was cut off by Toshiro " You cannot go on a

Date with Rukia" says Toshiro finishing with a growl. Everyone is surprised at Toshiro, while Byakuya

And the commander hide a grownig smirk knowing that Toshiro likes Rukia. The seated officer says

"why not, its not like shes your girlfriend!" Toshiro was about to say something but was cut off

By captian commander saying " Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki its time to announce it to

Everyone." Everyone is wondering what in the world is going on. "announce what" says Ichigo.

" that Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya are getting married." Says Byakuya.

**End**

**Finally second chapter is up. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews. On with the story : )I havent mentioned that ichigo is the 5**__**th**__** squad captian,so now you guys know.**_

After what Byakuya said the whole room was quiet for a least a whole minute untill "WHAT!!!" Ichigo

And Renji yelled. "No need to yell, Kurosaki-tachio, Abarai-fukutachiou." Said the captian-commander.

"no need to yell, Rukia and the midget captian are getting married! Why didn't we know before?" Ichigo

Almost yelled. " Ichigo don't call Toshiro a midget, call him Captain Hitsugaya and I didn't tell you or

Renji because central 46 wouldn't let us untill they wanted everyone to know, okay." Said Rukia. " and

Besides if I was able to tell someone that I was getting married it would be Renji." When Rukia said that

Renji was okay with Rukia getting married but if Toshiro ever hurt her there would be hell to pay.

"Really?" says Renji. "of course, Renji, now anyways Toshiro maybe you should tell Hinamori-

fukutachiou,before she hears it from someone else."says Rukia. Toshiro held back a groan, that was

what he forgot. Lets hope she takes the news well. "I will, captain-commander may I go?" ask Toshiro.

"Yes you may." And with that Toshiro flash steps away to the fifth division where Hinamori is. " Finally,

My captain is finally going to get a lady! Rukia when are you and Hitsugaya-tachio getting married?

Asked Rangiku. "Ummm, I think a month from today." Rukia tells her, more like the whole room.

"will there be sake?" asks Kyouraku-tachio earning a whack in the head by Nanao-chan. "WHAT!

Rukia is getting married and all you can think about is sake. Common what dress is she going to wear,

Whats Hitsugaya-tachio/Shiro-chan(ukitake says shiro-chan) going to wear!" both Ukitake-tachio and

Rangiku exclaim. "Rangiku can you help choose a dress and Ukitake can you help Toshiro?" asks Rukia.

"of course!" Rangiku and Ukitake-tachio say pratically squealling. So then everyone starts getting excited

About the wedding, heck even Ichigo is happy as long as Rukia is happy, but if Toshiro hurts her there

Would be hell to pay, its strange that some other captains are thinking the exact same thing.

**Toshiro**

' _how in the world should I tell Momo, *sigh* well here we go' _he thinks as he opens the door.

"shiro-chan? What are you doing here?" asks Momo. "listen momo I need to talk to you about

Something really important, do you have time?" asks Toshiro. '_something important?' _thought Momo

Before she said "yes of course I have time."Toshiro goes to sit across from her. When he sits down he

Thinks to himself '_I will be straight forward, right to the point' _"momo, I am getting married with Rukia in

A month." Momos face goes from happy to complete surprise."what?" she whispers. "why, are guys

Even friends? Does she even like you? Why did you agree? Do you like her? She says, her voice rising

Every time she speaks. "central 46 want to make a new noble clan, so they chose Rukia and me." Toshiro

Says calmly. "central 46 told you, is that the only reason? Why didn't you tell them no!" she asks him.

"what? You want me to disobey orders and that isnt the only reason why I marrying her." Toshiro says

Starting to get frustrated. "then whats the other reason?!" she yells at him. " Because I love her!" he

Blurts out. That surprises Momo and that's also when the tears come and she starts yelling " that slut,

She stole you away from me, she is going to pay!" then she flash steps away to the meeting hall.

Toshiros eyes widen when he realizes that Momo is going to the meeting hall where Rukia is. He

Goes after her.

**Meeting hall**

"don't you think its taking Hitsugaya a while telling her?" says Ichigo. Right after he says that the doors

Open reviling a red faced Momo. She looks at Rukia, points her sword at Rukia, and yells "You slut, you

Took Shiro-chan awayFrom me!" that's when Toshiro comes in saying " Stop this right now" trying so

hard not to hurt her for calling Rukia a slut twice. "NO! shes taking you away from me!" and when Mom

said that she yells "Hado number 4, Byakurai." Rukia moves out of the way before it can hurt and Soi

Fon-tachio is restraining Momo. "Arrest her, take her to a cell and contain her powers." Says the captain

Commander. "WHAT!?NO, NO!you cant do this to me!" screams Momo before she continue yelling Soi

Fon-tachio takes her away. "Are you okay, Rukia?" Byakuya asks and eventhough his expression is blank

Rukia can tell he is angry. "yes, Im okay, ni-sama." "Good."he says then Toshiro says "are you sure you

Are okay?" "Yes Im fine, don't worry so much." Says Rukia. The captian commander then says " all

Captians you may leave now. Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya-tachio, one of the maids that will work for you

Will show you around your new home." Rukia and Toshiro just nod and say thank you to everyone when

Everyone congratulates them. "Shiro-chan, tomorrow,Kyouraku and I are going to help you with what

You are going to wear." Says Ukitake as he leaves. "and Im going to help you tomorrow Rukia!" says

Rangiku. "have a good evening Rukia, Hitsugaya-tachio." "you to ni-sama" replys Rukia. "See ya, Rukia

I'll talk to you later, okay?" "yeah, bye Ichigo. "yo, Rukia can I call Hitsugaya-tachio, Toshiro now?" asks

Renji. "no, you may not." Says Toshiro. "Aww, why not, I should be able to. I am her childhood friend so I

Should be able to." "Renji if he says no, then its no." says Rukia. "Abaria, how would you like to be my

Best man?" ask Toshiro. "WHA?! Are you serious, yeah I'll be the best man. Sweet, well I'll see you guys

Later." Says Renji. "Excuse me, Hitsugay-tachio, Kuchiki-san, I will show you around your new home."

Says a maid. So Toshiro, Rukia , and the maid head to their new home. "if I may ask but what is your

Name?" Rukia asks the maid. "oh, im sorry I forgot to say my name, it is Ran." Replys the maid. "oh, ok.

Ran can you call me Rukia not Kuchiki san?" ask Rukia. "of course!" says Ran. Toshiro doesn't say

Anything because he wants to be called Hitsugayag-tachio. Ran opens the door and Rukia gasps. "Wow!

Its so big!"she says. "lets hope we don't get lost." Says Toshiro. "yeah, lets hope." Rukia says. Where

Rukia and Toshiro are is the living room. "if you may come with me I will show you the other rooms."

Says Ran. Ran leads down a hall and there is the dining room. In the dining room there is a door that

Leads to the kitchen. Then there is another hall that has many doors that are empty rooms. Ran shows

Them the library which Toshiro and Rukia both love since they both love reading and not many people

Know that. Then Ran shows them their room. It has a king size bed, a bathroom and has a really great

View. "Wow" whispers Rukia. Toshiro says "yeah, wow". "I will leave you to alone" Ran says then leaves.

Then Rukia yawns a big yawn. "tired?" asks Toshiro. "yea." Says Rukia with a slight blush. Toshiro

Noticing what time it is ,says, "you should go to sleep." "so should you" says Rukia quietly. "I will." He

Says. Rukia goes to see on the bed then she says "Umm, Toshiro? Why did Momo do that?" "Because

She says why are we getting married when we don't like each other." He replys sitting next to Rukia.

"oh"Rukia says looking down. "but I told her that's not true." He says. Rukia looks up noticing a slight

Blush on his cheeks. "you told her that?" she ask. Toshiros face gets redder. "Well I sort of blurted out

That I love you." He says. '_so he does like me, man am I relieved'_thinks Rukia. "oh,well I love yo-" she

Was cut of by a pair of lips crashing on to hers. The kiss lasted for a couple a minutes untill they both

Needed air. They were both blushing like mad. "sorry bout that." Says toshiro. Instead of reply Rukia

Kisses his cheek, gives him a smile and says "time to to sleep, toshiro."

That night Toshiro sleeps with one hand around Rukias waist and the other holding one of her hands

and they both have smiles on their faces.

_**So how was anyways only a couple more chapters. Please Review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the reviews. **_

When Toshiro woke up, he saw that Rukia's head and one of her hands where on his chest. Rukia's hand that was on his

Chest was tracing his chest and abs, but when Rukia saw that Toshiro was awake she stopped, got her head and hand

off his chest and said "Sorry." " It's alright Rukia, you can put your head on my chest if you want." Says Toshiro. Rukia

smiles and puts her head on his chest. They stay like that for about twenty minutes when Toshiro says "Sorry Rukia, but

I have to back to the tenth division and finish paperwork." "Aww, do you have to go?" ask Rukia. "Don't worry, I'll be

back." Toshiro says as he removes Rukia's head from his chest and gets up. He puts on his captain haori when Rukia

whines "But it's cold in the bed now." Toshiro removes his haori and gives it to Rukia and says "Here Rukia you can wear

it. While I'm working why don't you go out shopping or something?" Rukia brightens up and says "okay". She gets up to

get dress when she is caught by the waist by a pair of strong arms. When she turns around to see why Toshiro grabbed

her, she recives a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day, Rukia." Says Toshiro then he walks out of the room. Rukia runs to

the door and says "Toshiro, have a good day as well." Toshiro turns around and smiles letting Rukia know that he heard

and leaves. Rukia then wears a light blue kimono with Toshiro's captain haori.

**Toshiro**

When Toshiro enters his office a hell butterfly lands on his hand and tells him there is captains and lieutenants meeting.

Toshiro flash steps away to the meeting room. When he enters he sees all captains and lieutenants are there and Rangiku says

"Tachio, over here." Toshiro makes his way to Rangiku and he notices some of them are staring at him. When he gets to

Rangiku, she asks "Tachio, why don't you have your haori on?" Now all the captains and lieutenants are listening, even the

Captain Commander is listening. Toshiro mentally rolls his eyes, now knowing why they were all staring at him. "Rukia has it."

Toshiro tells them. "Aww! That's so sweet!"Squeals Rangiku. The Captain Commander then says "Silence. Time to start the meeting.

**Rukia**

Rukia is walking around seireitei to look for a store but everyone kept staring at her so she decided to visit Toshiro. She starts

heading towards the tenth division she bumps into someone and falls on her butt. "Hm, oh Rukia sorry I didn't see you there."

says Ikkaku as he helps her up. "What are you doing in the eleventh division, anyways? The sub-bordinates here are that

friendly." Says Ikkaku. "What!? I'm in the eleventh division, but I was headed to the tenth." Says Rukia. "To visit your

boyfriend." Says Ikkaku. Rukia just blushes. "I'll take you there. Some of the eleventh division sub-bordinates are

perverted towards girls."says Ikkaku. "Thank you, Ikkaku." says Rukia. They head towards the tenth division when the

seated officer that asked Rukia on a date came up to them. "So you're dating him behind Hitsugaya's-tachio's back. I'm

telling him." He flash steps away to the meeting hall. "Come on Rukia, we have to get there before he does."says Ikkaku.

They flash step to the meeting hall.

**Meeting hall**

The doors open and the seated officer comes in panting and all sweaty. He looks around and when he sees Toshiro he

says "Hitsugaya-tachio, I'm sorry to tell you but Ru-" he was cut off by Ikkaku tackling him to the floor screaming "Shut

the hell up. Don't start any rumors unless you want to die." "But he has the right to know that his future wife is cheating

on him!"says the seated officer and when he finished saying that Ikkaku punched him unconscious. "What's going on?

What does he mean 'future wife cheating on him', Rukia?"asked Ukitake-tachio. "He saw us walking together than he

came up to us saying 'I knew it you're cheating on Hitsugaya-tachio, I'm going to tell him' and now we are here. But I

am not cheating on Toshiro."explained Rukia. "Yeah, I just offered to walk her to the tenth division because she in the

eleventh squad barracks and some of the guys would have tried to hit on Rukia and I knew Hitsugaya –tachio wouldn't

like that."says Ikkaku. "Well, thank you that you made sure she is safe, Ikkaku."says Toshiro. "No prob-" he was cut

off by Rangiku yelling "Oh my god, Rukia! I need to help you choose a dress!" She runs to Rukia grabs her and heads

towards the door and saying "Don't worry tachio. I'll make sure your little Rukia doesn't get hurt." The Ukitake and

Kyouraku get Toshiro and say "Now we are off to help you, my friend." Then they leave. Renji says "Um, is the meeting

over?" "Yes you all may leave. You should make you have something to wear on Kuchiki Rukia's and Hitsugaya-tachio's

wedding."

**The wedding**.

Byakuya knocks on Rukia's door and asks "Are you ready Rukia?" "Yes ni-sama."says Rukia. When Byakuya opens the

door he is breathless. "You look beautiful Rukia." Byakuya says. "Thank you, ni-sama. Ni-sama I want to thank you for

always being there for me." Says Rukia. Byakuya smiles and Rukia beams because, yes Byakuya does care about her but

he doesn't smile as often. Rukia puts her hand with Byakuya as he walks her to the front of the room where she is

getting married. When Toshiro sees Rukia he almost forgets how to breath. Rukia is wearing a strap-less kimono that is

white with light blue dragons on the hem of the kimono. It barely reaches her knees. She is wearing a little bit of blush

and a light pink lipstick. Her hair is in a bun but her bangs are still where they always are. She looked absolutly beautiful.

When Rukia was standing next to Toshiro the Captain Commander starts "Do you Toshiro Hitsugaya take Rukia Kuchiki

to be your wife through sickness and health?"

"I do."

"Do you Rukia Kuchiki take Toshiro Hitsugaya to be husband through sickness and health?"

"I do."

"If don't think this couple should be wedded speak up or forever hold your peace?" ask the Captain Commander. When

He saw that no one was speaking up he said "You may kiss the bride." Toshiro and Rukia lean in and kiss that last a

Couple of minutes. "That's my captain." Says Rangiku. After everyone has left that night Toshiro showed Rukia how

Much he loves her.

_**The end**_

_**Was it a good ending? Anyways that's it, im thinking of writing a new story. Im thinking if I should write a sequel to **_

_**This, not sure, what do you guys think? Anyways please review.**_


End file.
